The life and times of Princess Jade
by BloodyRose1914
Summary: Jade is a princess who has to figure out if she should marry a guy that she doesn’t love for duty to her country, or marry the man she has been in love with for years, for duty she has to herself.*this has nothing to do w/ Avatat just needed 2 put it some


The life and times of Princess Jade

Disclaimer: I own this story.

Summary: Jade is a princess who has to figure out if she should marry a guy that she doesn't love out of duty to her country, or marry the man she has been in love with for years, for the duty she has to herself.

Chapter 1:

A young girl with jet black hair and semi cold eyes sitting on the ground near the park, she could hear the rustling of the leaves and felt the air gliding over her face. She sighed in contentment, smiling lightly as the memories came flooding back to her. She remembers when her older brother and sister used to take her here when she was younger. As she sat there she felt someone behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know it was Setsuna.

"What are you doing here Setsuna?" she asked him softly after he sat down next to her

"Your sister sent me to come and get you, your party will be starting soon" Seto told the girl, who sighed and placed her head on her knees.

"I don't want to go to the party Setsuna" she told him with a slight British accent.

"Jade" He sighed loudly, "You must go, it's your 17th birthday party, it's in your honor" He told her, Jade just rolled her eyes and sighed again

"Setsuna I don't want to go" she told him again as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Jade don't make me throw you over my shoulder because I will" He told her in a harsh voice for a moment Jade looked shocked but then she sighed and lowered her arms and nodded her head she then started walking back to the palace. "Good choice" he told her as he walked behind her, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Setsuna do I really have to stay through the whole party?" she asked him while she walked backwards he nodded and she moaned. Setuna chuckled at her obvious distain for her birthday party

"Jade must you be so difficult? Can't you just do one thing to make your sister happy?" he asked, she stopped walking and looked at him with her harsh eyes, she advanced on him

"Why can't I do something that would make _her_ happy? How about why can't I do anything to make _me_ happy?!" Jade yelled at him while she poked at his chest, every poke getting harder and harder as her voice got louder and louder. Setuna looked at her shocked that she feels this way.

"Jade I didn't…." Setuna was cut off by her turning away harshly and walking away. Seto sighed and made his way back to the palace knowing Jade would take it to heart about what he had said on how this party would make her sister happy.

As Jade was walking she saw a cherry blossom tree, she tilted her head and walked over to it where she sat down, her back against the tree, she sighed as she sat there the sun hitting and warming her face and skin. Jade laid back on the ground and closed her eyes. About an hour later when she opened her eyes she saw a young man with silver hair and green eyes staring back down at her. Jade screamed and jumped up and got into a fighting stance, her fist balled and her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jade yelled at him still in her stance, the man looked at her shocked and held up his hands in defiance to show her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"No, no I'm not here to hurt you" he said smiling softly, Jade lowered her fist but still watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine but who are you?" she asked him harshly

"I am prince Suzaku of Nagasaki I am here to wish the princess a happy birthday" Suzaku told her bowing, Jade looked at him and blinked

"Your prince Suzaku I'm princess Jade." She told him. He looked at her and smirked

"Well I guess I just wished the princess a happy birthday" he told her smiling lightly, she nodded and curtsied

"Thank you for coming all the way here for my birthday party" she told him, he shrugged and smiled at her

"Well what are you doing all the way out here and all by yourself?" he asked sitting down next to her

"I was just trying to get away from everything before the party…and I can take care of myself" she told him crossing her arms he shrugged. She looked at him with narrowed eyes then walked away.

"The ice princess has risen" he mumbled softly

"I heard that!" she yelled back at him, he looked at her and smirked as if to say 'you were meant to' Jade rolled her eyes and walked away from him faster.

When Jade and Suzaku had arrived back at the palace Setuna was already waiting for them at the door, and so was Jade's older sister Kya, Kya gave Jade a look that said she would talk to her later, Jade nodded and went upstairs with Setuna by her side. She walked into her room grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom to change while Setsuna sat on the bed waiting.

"Jade…" he called out, after a moment she answered back

"Yes Setsuna?" she asked

"I'm sorry about what I said in the park about you not doing things to make your sister happy, I didn't know you felt that way" he said softly, Jade smiled from behind the door, then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Setsuna its ok, how do you expect to know something I never told you" she replied, Jade stepped out of the bathroom and into sight of him, she smiled shyly while looking down somewhat. "So how do I look?" she asked Setsuna looked up at her and his breath caught, though Jade never was one for light colors she could pull them off. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, he nodded

"You look…..fantastic" he told her breathlessly, Jade looked down and blushed

"It's not to….pink?" she asked, Setsuna laughed and shook his head. "Ok let's go to my party" she told him as she took his hand and lead him out of her room

**~Setsuna's POV~**

As I sat on Jade's bed I remembered the very first time she had opened up to me, it was just after her older brother had died, Virus was a very strong man he was kind also. When he died so did the light in Jade's eyes. She was crying on her bed when I had walked in, she tried to wipe her eyes and act like it didn't happen but sat on her bed and waited and about 2 minutes later she broke down and started weeping into my arms, it was odd at first, I didn't know what to do so I just held her, and soon she had fallen asleep after that we have been inseparable, though we do have out far share of fights.

I heard Jade ask if she looked alright so I looked up and I couldn't breath, before me was the most beautiful young girl I had ever seen, she was wearing a white and pink dress, though those colors didn't really suit her, she still looks radiant in them.

Wow I thought to myself, she looks amazing though she always looks amazing. She takes my hand and my heart starts to beat faster like it always does when I'm close to her. Yes I have fallen in love with the princess of Niiko but how could I not? I have known Jade since she was 6 and I was 8. Jade had lead me down stairs but she didn't let go of my hand. I need to tell her, tell her that I love her. I thought to myself after she had left to go talk to one of her friends that used to live in the here in the palace but left after Virus had died. I look down at my hand and notice that it is now much colder then it was with her hand in mind, no warmth, I then realized how tiny her hands were compared to mine but they still fit perfectly, I look over at Jade one last time before I go and stand next to Kya who is getting ready to make a toast.

**~Normal POV~**

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to my little sister's 17th birthday party" Kya told the crowd who clapped and looked at Jade. "I know Jade is very thankful to have all these wonderful people to help her celebrate her birthday, and without further ado Princess Jade" Kya said and held a hand out as Jade came walking up to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to me, so have a great time everyone" Jade said as she walked back off the stage and onto the dance floor where she was meet with Prince Suzaku.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he bowed she nodded and took his hand, Suzaku laid his hands on her waist as she let hers hang over his shoulders. "You know princess you are very beautiful" he whispered into her ear Jade shifted when he tightened his grip on her.

"Thank you" Jade told him quietly as she tried to get out of his arms

"Ah ah ah, now why would you try to get away from your soon to be husband" he told her, Jade's eyes widened

"What?" she asked him softly. He smirked and pulled her closer to him, as he tried to kiss her she moved her head so he had kissed her cheek. Jade looked over at her sister to try and get an answer, Kya nodded and cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please introduce you to Prince Suzaku Princess Jade's soon to be husband" Kya told everyone, people clapped as the two walked up to the stage some even squealed when he had kissed her on the cheek, some but not Setsuna he felt his world come crashing down to the ground as he watched the love of his life being held by another man.

* * *

~Well that's the end of the first chapter hope you guys liked it. Please review.


End file.
